


Being in Love

by actually_satan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan





	Being in Love

Connor came to realize how he felt about Hank a long time ago. Before their relationship began and before he completely understood himself, he knew that he loved Hank in some way. Over time, that love grew and Connor started to appreciate the tiniest things about him. The things he did, the things he said, and the way he looked all made Connor fall for him more with every passing moment.

One of Connor’s favorite things about him, though, was his body. Not necessarily in a sexual way, though he definitely didn’t complain when those times arose. He loved his body for how it looked, yes, but most of all he loved how he felt when they cuddled. Hank’s body was absolutely perfect for cuddling. He was squishy in all the right places and gave off a warm, comforting feeling that calmed Connor down no matter how he felt. 

After a long day, when they laid down in bed, Connor would always press himself to Hank’s body until his affection was returned. As long as they were touching, even if just Connor’s head to his chest or Hank’s arm weighing on him, it was the contact he craved. 

When they sat on the couch together, Connor had grown accustomed to laying his head in Hank’s lap. Connor thought his legs were perfect for laying against. The best pillow in the world, just like the rest of him. He loved when Hank’s fingers ran through his hair, petting him subconsciously as he watched TV. He loved even more when Hank caught himself and a little blush appeared on his cheeks. That soft side of him was becoming less rare over time and Connor tried to get it to come out as often as possible. 

One day, Hank walked into the living room after work and, without a word, laid on the couch to watch TV. Connor had been sitting on the couch, so Hank made his head comfortable on Connor's legs. It was the first time he’d ever done something like that, so along with surprise, Connor felt a warmth deep inside him. He looked down at Hank, who was facing the TV, probably so he didn’t have to see the look on Connor’s face. Connor had figured out long ago just how soft his partner was. Hank loved to act as if Connor was the only one who wanted affection, but Connor knew that he wanted it just as much. 

Connor touched his fingers to Hank’s hair as the man lay on him and didn’t get any resistance. Not a grumble or a look, just a light, relaxed sigh. 

Connor loved Hank and he was sure Hank loved him just as much.


End file.
